One Piece of Drabbles
by 0Blue-Bird0
Summary: A simple collection of OP pairing drabbles. Warnings for yuri/yaoi/het pairings, some swearing, and drabbles ranging from K to M. This week is Acelu and next week is Shanlu
1. Zolu-Keep Away

So, what I'm going to do is use the votes that I'm gotten from that nifty little poll on my profile page (it's basically a vote for a pairing that you want me to write- one oneshot per vote- type of thing) and write a collection of one shots. The pairings that I'm willing to write for are on my profile page, but if you don't see a particular pairing that you like on the poll, feel free to suggest it in a review or PM. There are some pairings that I might write this way because they're interesting or unusual (because I am always open to crack otps), of if enough people ask for them in reviews (I don't really like pairings like zosan or zona but if enough people ask for them then I'll certainly try)

So for the first chapter we have:

Zolu!

Warnings: some language, light guyXguy stuff

* * *

It an extra nice day today. The sun was out and shining and there was an unusual lack of terrifying -bordering on improbable- weather, they were approaching an island so the sea had calmed down considerably, and it was pretty warm outside without being sweltering hot. The combination of the warm weather and gentle motions of the sea and the waves against the sides of the Merry Go were why Zoro had decided to nap on the deck today, instead of in the men's cabin or elsewhere. He sat against the wall of the lower deck with his arms up and his hands folded up behind his head.

It was a good place to nap despite the fact that it meant having to put up with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper making a lot of noise from their 'game' or whatever the hell they were doing because it certainly didn't seem to have much rhyme or reason, but he'd slept through worse. It was actually mildly peaceful until Zoro ended up with a lap full of Luffy.

He'd heard the clunk of Usopp's boots and the click of Chopper's hooves on the deck as the duo ran past him before Luffy had tripped on something and ended up on him, knocking the wind out of both of them.

With an annoyed grunt, Zoro cracked open his eyes and saw Luffy sprawled out in his lap. Luffy flashed him a victory sign and followed it up with a too casual, "Yo, Zoro." Zoro grunted back, before grabbing him up by the scruff of his vest and lifting Luffy off and away from him.

Meanwhile, Usopp and Chopper stood nearby, catching their breath just in case Luffy started chasing them again. Luffy's attention, however, remained fixed on Zoro. "Hey Zoro," he said hopping up onto his feet. "come play with us." he said with a wide grin.

Zoro ignored him and closed his eyes again, but he could hear Usopp and Chopper echoing Luffy. "Yeah, play with us Zoro!" they chanted.

"Shut up." Zoro snapped at them, making it very obvious that he was not going to move from the spot. "I'm trying to sleep so go somewhere else Luffy."

"Eh? Zoro's so mean." Luffy retorted as if Zoro was the unreasonable one, but he fell silent. Zoro almost thought that his captain was just going to get bored and let it go when he felt Luffy's hand tug at his arm for a second. He didn't open his eyes until he heard Chopper and Usopp giggling like idiots. He sighed and looked up to see Luffy standing there with _his_ bandana wrapped around his head. Luffy's own straw hat was hanging around his neck.

"Zoro impression." Luffy said with his face scrunched up in a frown. Zoro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the stupid joke. Usopp and Chopper had theirs hands pressed over their mouths to muffle their giggles. Luffy turned to glare at them. "Eh?" he said in a deeper voice. "Stop having fun over there you bastards." he folded his arms over his chest, and Chopper squealed in laughter at Luffy's over-exaggerated expression. Zoro watched Luffy with an exasperated face. That _idiot_. "I'm gonna go train now." Luffy declared and turned on his heel and began walking towards the kitchen.

"But Zoro-" Usopp laughed. "Your gym is that way!" he pointed towards the crow's nest, where Zoro usually stored his weights.

"Which way?" Luffy grunted before he started walking in the wrong direction again.

"That way! That way!" Usopp and Chopper laughed, still pointing at the crow's nest. Luffy was just walking in a circle now.

"Are you bastards mocking me?" Luffy asked with his chest puffed out and his hands on his hips. "Let's fight!" he said and he took one step towards Usopp before turning on his heel and storming off in the wrong direction again.

"Hey-!" Zoro snapped and Luffy dropped the frown. "Enough already Luffy." He held his hand out like an adult would to a child. "Give me my bandana back."

And just like a brat, Luffy stuck his tongue out. "Nope." he said.

And he stared at Zoro, and Zoro stared back, before Zoro sighed at the inevitable outcome. It seemed that he was still unable to keep from being pulled into Luffy's pace. The moment he got to his feet and Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper took off, shouting,

"Zoro's coming! Zoro's coming!" They split up at the mast, and Zoro followed after Luffy as Luffy ran towards the figurehead; laughing all the way. He'd almost grabbed him too when Luffy suddenly ripped the bandana off his head and used his rubber powers to pass it on to Usopp who was near the other end of the ship. "Catch! Usopp!"

"Hey!" Zoro shouted when the damn thing passed over his head.

Usopp snagged it from Luffy and began waving the bandana like a flag.

"Hey Zoro," Usopp called with his hand cupped around his mouth. "O~ver here Zo-" he cut off when Zoro turned on his heel and charged at him like a bull. "Scary!" Usopp shouted and dashed away. He passed it to Chopper, before hiding behind the mast for cover, and Chopper squealed and ran from Zoro with the bandana clutched in his hooves and Zoro hot on his heels. The bandana passed from Luffy to Chopper again to Usopp to Luffy to Chopper and back to Luffy- until they'd gotten so noisy that Nami came storming out of the kitchen, and told them all to shut it before she threw them all overboard. She ended up distracting Luffy long enough that Zoro could snatch his bandana back from him. He made a show of trying it tightly around his arm again.

Luffy frowned and started telling Nami off for interrupting their game and letting Zoro win. If Sanji hadn't called her back in with sappy promises of a specially made treat, she might have punched him for the stupid remarks. Instead she went back into the kitchen, muttering about her inconsiderate crewmates.

But with the bandana back in Zoro's hand, and the game over, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were forced to find something else to do while Zoro went back to his nap.

* * *

He had an hour or two _max_ of near silence before he heard the slap of Luffy's scandals on the deck and felt Luffy's insistent gaze on him. He kept his eyes closed and eventually he heard Luffy plop down on the ground before his captain's weight pressed against his side. Luffy leaned against him, and Zoro relented by moving his arm up and around Luffy, effectively drawing him closer. "You know that if you stay here," Zoro said without opening his eyes. "you're gonna have to sleep right? No moving around or any of that kinda stuff." Luffy nodded and his hair tickled Zoro's face.

"Yep." he said in a chipper tone, and Zoro felt Luffy lay his head against his shoulder. "Usopp and Chopper are doing boring stuff right now." he added. Zoro grunted in response and tightened his grip on his captain.

A few minutes later, Robin laid a blanket over the two of them on her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Ah, it seems that I've gotten a bit rusty when it comes to writing these two, but anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed!

So, right now I'm working on the next few chapters (and I'll try to have the next one up before the week's up). If there's a pairing you'd like to see then vote on the poll, leave a review, or drop me a PM (with the last two, feel free to suggest a prompt as well)

So, until next time!


	2. Lawlu-If He'd Known

Here's another one shot for the pairing poll on my bio (you can vote up to 3 times, and if a pairing you like is not on there, then you can send me a PM or a review requesting it)

So, this piece is written for the little pairing poll on my profile page. Feel free to go there and vote on up to 3 pairings for me to write (a one shot per pairing). If you don't see something you like there then feel free to drop me a PM or review (anon or not) this story and mention the pairing in the review.

I'll apologize because this is on the light side of the LawLu spectrum- written in light of Punk Hazard in which Law realizes that Luffy's an absolute moron. Spoilers for the Punk Hazard arc

(also a little warning because this piece is pretty short- aka an actual drabble)

* * *

Later on, Law will regret teaming up with Straw Hat.

Later on he'll learn that above all else, Straw Hat is unpredictable, uncontrollable, and entirely too much of a bonehead for his own good. That despite the serious faces he'd seen him pull- punching a tenryuubito and invading both Impel Down and the Marineford War- that Straw Hat was a complete moron.

He'll want to pull out his own hair when he realizes that his carefully crafted plan was falling apart in front of him- not due to the nosy Marines or Caesar or Vergo, but because his ally was too damn stupid- or stubborn- to realize the difference between 'capturing' Caesar and punching him through a few walls. And when Straw Hat would stubbornly refuse to capture Caesar properly, Law would want to punch _him_ through a few walls.

He would have walked away if he'd known just how far he would get pulled into Straw Hat's pace- how he'd end up falling into place alongside him and his merry band of idiots.

Alas, he had no way of knowing that at the current moment. So, he stood there with the offer stretched out before him. An offer for Straw Hat to aid him in taking down the rest of the Yonkou and clear a way to the seat of the Pirate King. What would happen after that would be anyone's guess, and anyone's game. He'd formed his own impression of Straw Hat- one that had meshed with Straw Hat's reputation of being a loose cannon, and at the moment, an alliance seemed like the best course of action.

If only he'd known.

* * *

Sorry again that it's not very lawlu-ish. I just thought that it was funny in the series how quickly Law came to regret teaming up with Luffy (or at least how quickly he realized that he'd gotten the wrong ideas about Luffy entirely), so I tried to reflect that here.

And this seems like a good place to say this, but I have to mention that despite the fact that this is called a 'pairing drabble' thing, I can't always guarantee shippy stuff here. Depending on the pairing, the point of the story I'm writing from, and my mood when I'm writing, the pieces could go anywhere from light/hinting at a pairing (or just straight up gen. but mainly featuring those two characters) to hot and heavy stuff between the characters. I'm glad that I have a lot of people voting in the poll because it helps me approaching pairings from many different angles.

With that done-

Until next time~!


	3. Navi- Kitty Kats

So I've been meaning to write a Nami/Cat themed piece and I ended up with this.

I apologize for the delay in posting this, but now that school is coming to a close, I should be able to write more. So I think I'll make updating this fic a weekly thing (say Friday?)

I still have a lot of pieces to do, so depending on how fast I can write (while still maintaining a writing style that I'm comfortable with) I might even make this a twice a week thing.

Anyway, this is a Nami/Vivi-centric piece so please enjoy!

* * *

A cat, a beautiful Persian who wore a large fan shaped leaf as a hat, yawned and showed off dangerously sharp teeth. Her eyes were trained on some point in the distance, beyond the unforgiving rain that pounded the Earth in front of them. Next to her, a fatter, fluffier cat with white fur and orange spots, laid stretched out with her eyes closed and a content look on her face. Her large tail waved back and forth behind her and she would twitch as the occasional raindrop would fall right on her nose. Between them, Nami and Vivi, both dressed in summer attire and without a rain coat or umbrella, sat watching the steady rain from underneath the cover of the trees. They were stuck on an island in between Little Garden and Vivi's home country and separated from Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, and Carue.

Vivi, always one to try and look on the bright side on things, forced a little laugh and scratched at the fat cat's back. The cat purred and pushed up against Vivi's hand. It certainly looked strange considering that the cat was much larger than her. "Look at it this way Nami," she said, "this island doesn't seem too big. Once the rain clears up, we can find everybody else." Luckily this island was a smaller island; smaller than Little Garden at least.

Nami -always the realist- huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "It'll be a while before this storm clears up." To call what they were sitting through a rain storm would have been an understatement. It was raining sheets of water, they could hear the crash of thunder as if it was right above their heads, and the ground had been turned into a thick mud by the rain in under a minute. Even where they were sitting, underneath the thick canopy of trees and forest plants, they were still being hit by the spray of the water. Both Nami and Vivi's outfits stuck to their bodies and they were left shivering and cold. "There's no telling what kinds of trouble those idiots are getting into right now."

The Persian Cat, hearing Nami's stressed tone, turned her head in one smooth moment and told her in a soft voice, "Do not worry about your friends Kittens." Nami, who had tried telling the cat- who referred to herself as O-Lan- multiple times that 'kitten' wasn't the kind of nickname that she wanted, frowned up at her. "After the rains stop, we shall send some of our own out there to get them." The cat next to Vivi- whose name seemed to be Ran- chuckled.

"That's right." she said in a much louder voice. "We're the biggest predators around here so Yer friends have nothin' to worry about." she rolled over and Vivi began scratching at her stomach instead. Both cats were 3 to 4 times larger than Vivi or Nami, so it was no surprise that their kind 'ruled' the island. Vivi and Nami were only safe because these two had happened to find them and taken a liking to them.

Still, Nami wasn't satisfied and she could tell that Vivi was nervous too. This small detour was cutting down on the time they had to stop the rebellion in Vivi's country and even if they could get off of the island within the next few hours, they would still be cutting it close. The Grand Line was hard enough top navigate under the best circumstances and having a time limit like theirs was a problem on its own. Irritated at her lack of power over the situation, Nami bit her lip and shuffled over to Vivi. Vivi looked at her and frowned.

"Nami?" she asked. Nami smiled back at her and pulled Vivi into a half hug as she sat down next to her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. While Vivi was clearly referring to the situation at hand, Nami was still looking towards their future situation.

"Of course not!" Nami declared stubbornly. "So don't worry about this or anything else." Vivi blinked at her in surprise before the smile on her face became less forced.

"I know Nami." she said softly. "I'm scared for my country and my father- but if I'm here with everyone else then things will work out." She smiled but Nami could tell how scared she was to believe it herself so instead of answering, she pulled her closer. She couldn't tell who moved first, but she became aware that Vivi was gripping her hand in a cold death grip and she steeled her determination.

Even if Vivi didn't get it now- she'd understand it soon. She had friends now.

She didn't have to go at it alone.

* * *

I'd like to really thank the people who have voted in my poll and continue to so send in requests. For future reference I've added some of the suggested pairings to the poll list so anyone can vote on the new choice I've put up.

Anyway, will most likely be a Crocobin fic.

Until then~


	4. Crocobin- Strictly Professional

So I wanted to point this out because I got a question about this:

The poll on my profile is really just there because I want to be able to keep track of the demand for certain pairings. And while I want to account for what's popular, I also want to sprinkle in the less popular pairings between the more popular ones (otherwise it would be straight blocks of Zolu and Lawlu and that wouldn't be as interesting). So the rank of the pairing really doesn't have much of a bearing of when the actual fic will be posted.

(and with that out of the way) Here's some Crocobin!

Warnings for sexual implications

* * *

Even so far away from the desert sun, and in an insulated room like this, the heat of the desert was stifling. The heat sat on their skin like a layer of clothing. Meanwhile Ms. Allsunday knelt before him and buttoned up her boss' shirt, and then his vest, while he watched her movements like someone might watch a potentially dangerous animal. He knew better than to let his guard down around her.

The usually romantic act of one lover dressing another seemed like a parody when it was done between the two of them. There was nothing between them except a partnership and a manageable level of sexual attraction. While he trusted her skills as an assassin and member of his organization, he distrusted her as anything else. She didn't seem to have any feeling about the situation whatsoever.

Sir Crocodile slicked his slightly mussed hair back and pulled a cigar out of his vest pocket. With her ability, Ms. Allsunday pulled a lighter from his discarded fur coat and touched the flames to the cigar. As he breathed in, her hands slid up his chest until they reached his neck. In a gesture that resembled a cruel embrace, her hands circled his neck and he watched her with sharp eyes until he felt the cool cloth of his usual necktie against his neck. Her hands skimmed his neck an unnecessary number of times before she finally pulled the necktie taunt in the front.

And she does all of this with a smile on her face. The expression is devoid of any real emotions and there is an air of false serenity about her. When he was finally presentable, she got up and picks her slinky black dress off of the floor. As she stepped into it she asks,

"Are you ready to go back to work Sir?" In his office, just a few rooms away, were stacks of documents and important files. Many of them are for the casino, some are Baroque reports, and the rest are dull reports from the Marines; requests for his presence at meetings and such. Crocodile bit down on the end of his cigar and smiled a dark smile.

This were going exactly as he wanted them right now. The people of Alabasta trusted him completely as a 'hero', the rich and scarce nobility of Alabasta were falling over themselves to get into his good graces, and their King was rapidly losing support as the days went by. In the beginning he hadn't believed that it would possibly be this easy to get what he wanted, but these fools weren't even trying to resist. There were a few blips in his plan, but he was still progressing smoothly. So instead of replying, he said, "Reports Ms. Allsunday." Ms. Allsunday smoothed out her dress before picking up a boot.

"It seems that a few thousand more people have enlisted in the rebel army over the last month." she told him as she laced up the boot. Crocodile chuckled. The rebels had been, perhaps, his biggest ally during this whole process. Due to the unrest that they were causing, no one even looked twice at him or his actions. In fact, the World Government and Marines were turning a total blind eye to the situation here so he was able to operate completely under the radar. Ms. Allsunday continued while lacing up the other boot. "And due to your capture of the Black Belt and Chameleon Pirate crews roughly two weeks ago, there will be a banquet held in your honor in a few days time. or rather, a banquet for 'the Hero of Alabasta'." she chuckled at the name before suggesting, "Perhaps I could find you a date to the event?" If need be, she could have called in one of the casino girls to act as eye candy for the night.

"Hmm. sure." Crocodile mused before breathing out a cloud of smoke. Something as trivial as a banquet was the last thing on his mind. "Is there anything else?" Ms. Allsunday paused and considered the question.

"Perhaps." she pulled on her coat, despite the heat. "I believe that I have the whereabouts of Alabasta's dear lost princess." Crocodile took in the information with a calm attitude. The princess had gone missing a few years ago but he didn't believe that she was something to be worried about. However, it never failed to take precautions.

"Where?" he asked.

"In our organization." she said without missing a beat, and within a second Crocodile's demeanor changed from perfectly calm to menacing. "She seems to have become a numbered agent as well." Crocodile nearly bit the cigar in half. He still didn't believe that the princess would be a threat, but that didn't disqualify her as a possible roadblock. She didn't have to fire power to go up against him, bus, as the princess, she might have some troublesome connections.

"Deal with it." he told her. Ms. Allsunday smiled another blank smile. She hadn't told him that she'd already smoked the girl out, nor that she'd already met her and the little rag tag group of 'pirates' that she was traveling with. The unluckies would undoubtedly file a report soon, if they had managed to collect any information at all. In fact, there was a lot that Robin hadn't told him about. After all, any knowledge that she kept to herself was power over Crocodile. So she simply told him.

"I understand. I'll get rid of the princess." She turned and said over her shoulder, "Trust me."

* * *

So I hope that you enjoyed! Crocobin was my villain otp for the longest time, so yeah-

Anyway, next week will probably be AceLu but after that I'll try to upload a SaboLu (which is surprisingly popular), a ShanLu, Sanuso and maybe a Luna since I have a few of them in my notebook. For pairings like Sabolu and Shanlu- however- I might have to do a few AUs for. You guys cool with that?

So, until next time!


	5. Acelu-No Regrets

Hello everybody! I hope you've had a fantastic week~

This week is an Acelu piece that's set a little bit before Ace goes out to sea (when he's still 16 and Luffy is 13)

so warnings for underaged!Acelu (rather it's an implied non-sexual acelu)

* * *

"Hold still Ace!" Luffy shouted as he wound his arm up and then let loose. His arm stretched and his fist shot out in front of him like a shot from a pistol. "Gum Gum Pistol!" he shouted.

He was 13 now and he'd come a long way in mastering his Devil Fruit. And today was definitely the day he'd beat Ace!

Ace, however, was 16. With a cocky grin, Ace sidestepped and avoided the attack completely. He grabbed Luffy's wrist and brought his foot down on Luffy's rubber arm; pinning it to the ground and letting Luffy's momentum do the rest of the work for him. Like a snapped rubber band, Luffy was yanked forward and Ace was ready for him. He drew back his other arm, and when Luffy was within striking distance, he gave him the ol' left hook. At the same moment, he released Luffy's arm, and with the sudden decrease in resistance, Luffy went flying.

"Waaahhhhh-!" he shouted as he tumbled and rolled. He ended up crashing through a tree before he rolled to a stop a few more yards away. Luffy rolled over onto his side and groaned. "Owwww."

Ace snorted and put his hands on his hips. "Quit whining." he ordered. "That's what you getting for leaving yourself open like that. Is that really all you got?" Luffy glared up at Ace and held his stinging cheek.

"Shut up Ace!" he shouted before he pounded the ground with his fist. It was a child's tantrum. "I'll definitely hit you next time." He'd been working on that move for months now- it had to work sometime!

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." Ace told him dismissively. He walked over to a tree and picked up his pipe staff and cowboy hat and said, "Anyway, that's enough for the day. No more sparring." Luffy protested -because he had been _this _close to hitting Ace- but Ace refused to budge on the issue. They had a strict 100 fights per day- no more and no less. So Luffy let it go and said,

"Well I'll definitely win tomorrow." And Ace rolled his eyes. He then smiled and then playfully shoved Luffy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

The two of them took off for the river that ran through the forest. Gator sounded really good right now, and it would be dark soon- which of course meant dinner time. When they arrived by jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Luffy, predictably, almost fell into the river but Ace grabbed the back of his shirt in time to keep him from falling. He pulled him back up onto the branch, but his hand remained there anyway. The last thing he needed was for Luffy to fall off and scare away their meal. "It's all about timing." he told Luffy. They watched a particularly large gator swim towards the area of the river underneath them. The thing was easily a few tons, and a healthy green color. Luffy, with drool already collecting in his mouth at the sight of his future meal, started to lean forward again but Ace tugged him back and said, "Not yet- not yet." So they sat there. "Wait- wait... Now!" Ace shouted and both of them jumped off of the branch and landed on the gator's back. The gator roared and tried to turn its head to snap at them. Ace and Luffy laughed and raised their weapons as the fight between predator and prey began.

* * *

Ace propped bits of gator over the fire and listened to the crackle and pop of the cooking meat, as it meshed with other wild noises, with a content look on his face. Next to him, Luffy eyed the cooking meat with a greedy look. Even though he was still gnawing on a chunk of gator at the moment. Only the knowledge that Ace would stop him before he could do anything kept Luffy from attempting to snag the meat that was currently roasting over the fire. So instead of trying, Luffy scooted over to Ace's side and Ace said monotonely,

"You can't have any yet. it's still cooking." He swore, if Luffy tried to eat everything before it finished cooking then Ace wouldn't let him off with just a few hits.

"Yeah, I know." Luffy responded with a smile. As he sat next to Ace, even when they were sitting he just came up to Ace's shoulder, he compared their frames. Whether it was due to his fruit or not, they had two very different body types. While he was still small and lanky, Ace had gotten muscle definition and he'd lost a lot of the baby fat around his face- although his childish freckles remained. He wasn't exactly jealous of Ace's body- since he was stronger anyway- but the whole thing interested him nonetheless. He just liked looking at Ace. He didn't think about what would happen when Ace left in a few months.

Ace noted his stare and put a hand on Luffy's head an pulled him closer. He kissed him on the top of the head while Luffy pressed his face against Ace's collar bone. Ace smiled when he felt his brother's upturned lips against his collar bone.

He supposed that he should have been bothered by even the idea of a relationship between him and Luffy, but for some reason, multiple actually, he wasn't. Maybe it was because it was a brief thing that had started up earlier in the year, and would end when he left in a few month's time. After all, why not do what he wanted in the brief time that he had left here? It wasn't like there was anyone around now who would tell him no.

Or maybe it was his pirate nature that told him to ignore the rules of society- or rather break a few of those rules. If Garp ever found out about their relationship- although it remained quite innocent with just a few hugs and kisses now and then (he would never even have considered going any farther with Luffy when he was this young)- then he would have beaten them both within an inch of their lives and dragged them aboard the nearest marine ship; but what did Garp's opinion matter if they were happy in the 'here and now'. They never knew how long they had left to live, but it seemed stupid to live a life with any regrets or 'shoulda, woulda, couldas'.

With that thought in mind, Ace leaned backwards so that Luffy was lying on top of his chest. They're hats tumbled off of their heads and Luffy pulled away just long enough to make sure that they weren't near the fire. Then they shared a few lazy, sloppy kisses before Luffy realized that the meat must have been done cooking by now. "Food Ace!" he said chipperly before wiping off his chin and getting up and rushing over to get himself some.

Ace sighed. If there was one thing he regretted then it was that it seemed that he wouldn't ever be able to replace meat when it came to his brother's heart.

* * *

So I hope that you enjoyed! I don't have the next chapter yet, but I'm bout 90% sure that it'll be Shanks/Luffy (because the pairing's gotten a lot of votes, and because seriously-I wanna write them a fic so badly right now)

So, I'll see you next week!

Until then~


End file.
